By Chance (Basorexia)
by kimikissu07
Summary: It is just by chance that Furihata Kouki is present when Akashi Seijuurou suddenly had the urge to kiss somebody.


**By Chance (Basorexia)**

* * *

One might never thought to use the words '_Akashi Seijuurou_' and '_romantic_' in one sentence. It is true that with Akashi's fame, social standing, overall appearance and presence never hinted him being a romantic, but his book choice and collection of movies and Korean series (they are decent and are enjoyable to watch, so he tolerates them) says otherwise. He loves reading, seeing, watching people fall in love with each other since he never felt that way before.

He love the butterflies on his stomach and the inflation he felt in his chest when the two character finally got together and he trained himself to stop (or at least, lessen) his blushing when these parts came. Back in their Teiko days, Kuroko often teased him about it, but he got the other boy into some romance novels too, so it was all fine for him.

One night, he was watching a series called My Love From Another Star. It was a Korean drama about and alien who fell in love with a bone-headed actress. The alien turns out to be her neighbor, then her professor and somewhere along the plot, became her manager. The actress is an assuming one, you see. She assumes that the whole population of men find her beautiful, but this man doesn't even react to her looks. She proposed to seduce him in fifteen seconds, and just before the time is up, the alien kissed her.

That was when Akashi suddenly had the craving to kiss somebody. That night, he couldn't stop himself from hugging his pillow and burying his face on it just to feel something against his lips and calm his desire.

It became his favorite scene.

When traveling to Tokyo, he already anticipated the long ride and downloaded that episode and the episode after it to ward off the boredom. Luckily, the train isn't that much crowded so there are only five people on the coach (including him) and only one of them is seated beside him (who looks familiar, but he didn't mind him). On the next station, three of them got off the train so the only people left are Akashi and the one seated beside him. The person beside him looks too busy to notice it so he didn't bother to change seats.

All is well until the scene came. When he watched the scene again, the urge came rushing down on him.

'_This is bad_' Akashi thought. He bit his thumb just to feel something against his lips. It's not working. He badly needed to kiss somebody.

His eyes landed on the person beside him. He really can't remember where he saw this person, but he can feel the familiarity on the hunched back, brown hair, trembling hands and small, focused irises of the boy. He squinted at him, as if it'll help him remember the other.

* * *

Sensing eyes on him, he turned to his seatmate and squeak when met with heterochromatic eyes. Akashi Seijuurou, _the_ Akashi Seijuurou was staring at him. His hands started to tremble more and he can feel his sweat running down his nape. The stare's intensity is too much for him so he tried to make himself smaller by huddling more and looking anywhere else other than the boy.

"W-W-What issss it, A-Akashi-sssan?" he asked. The other just continued to stare at him strangely before answering.

"You. Who are you and why do you look familiar?"

"F-Furihata Kouki. I'm Kuroko's teammate. I g-guarded you in the Winter Cup for about t-three minutes." he replied. '_And those are the most horrifying three minutes of my life_,' he thought to himself.

Akashi just continued to stare at him weirdly until he realized that the other was slowing leaning towards him, prompting him to edge more firmly against the seat. He's sweating buckets now but he can't just tell the other to back off.

* * *

Those thin lips are enchanting; he didn't even notice that he was leaning to Furihata. More so when Furihata lick his own lips, probably just a gesture of nervousness, but still captivating for Akashi. When the other said his name, Akashi quickly remembered the quivering bench warmer that tried to guard him, but was push aside after a few steps. Still, remembering the fierce expression of the other as he guard Akashi is quite endearing. He'd like to see it again, probably against the wall while fighting for dominance in a kiss.

When the other bit his lips, Akashi barely refrain his hands to pull the other, but the sudden lurch of the train send him stumbling towards Furihata. Losing his balance, he found his nose buried on the boy's chest.

"A-Akashi-san?! Are you okay?" Furihata asked. Concern could be clearly seen on the boy's eyes, but Akashi's own were focused on his lips.

He wasn't able to stop himself this time.

Akashi quickly pressed his lips on Furihata's, the other too slow to react and could only stare wide eyed at Akashi after they parted.

More.

Akashi kissed the other one more time, this time deepening it, pressing more firmly. Furihata could only groan at his surprise, hands placing themselves on Akashi's shoulder to push him away. However, Akashi's eagerness was stronger and after a few tries to shove, just gave up when he grasped that the other won't budge.

Two longer kiss and Furihata is panting while Akashi showered his face with kisses, and then proceed to kiss his lips again.

"Ah, A-Akashi-san. Why?" Furihata asked when Akashi finally stopped pressing his lips to Furihata's skin.

"I just want to kiss." The other boy answered.

"Me?" Furihata asked, confused and flustered.

"No one in particular. I just had the urge to kiss someone." Akashi said after stealing a kiss on the other's cheeks.

"S-so, if it isn't me, you'll still kiss them?"

"Probably not. You're familiar to me, so that gave me more confidence that you'll resign yourself to kissing me. I'm not one to make contacts with complete strangers."

"Oh."

The train stopped and the announcement of their stop could be heard, so they straightened their clothes and organize themselves. Before leaving the train, Akashi stole another kiss on Furihata's lips.

"As compensation for your cooperativeness, let me treat you for lunch." Akashi said, already pulling Furihata on the general direction to where he wanted to eat.

"Ah. No-"

"I insist. I would also want to talk to you about what had occurred. I would like it to happen more in the future."

"A-are you-"

"Yes, I'm asking you on a date. So, Furihata Kouki, would you accept?"

Shocked, Furihata just stared at the other, lips slightly parted, and Akashi grabbed this chance to tease him.

"If you don't close your mouth, I'll shoved my tongue in there and kiss you in this crowded place." He said as he kissed and nipped on the tip of Furihata's nose. Blushing, Furihata quickly pushed the other away.

"Let's just eat." He said in resignation.

"Fine. I'll make you say yes eventually, anyway. My urge isn't sated yet." Akashi answered with playful threat in the tone of his voice. Furihata shivered but another hour of kissing doesn't sound bad for him either.

* * *

Hi thereeee. Happy super late AkaFuri day. Hahahaha…ha. This is not beta-ed. Sorry for many grammatical errors. Hope you like it!

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
